Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices that include one or more cameras and microphones that can be used to record video images and/or audio. As electronic devices become smaller and more aesthetically appealing, the location of the camera aperture and the microphone aperture on the exterior of the electronic device may become important factors. Further, as electronic devices become more compact, the available room within the electronic device for electronic components such as a camera module and a microphone is reduced so it may not be possible to place an electronic component directly adjacent to its corresponding aperture.
New electronic devices may require new features or new methods of implementing internal electronic components to fit them within the allowable space and couple them to their respective apertures.